Group VIII metal complexes containing bidentate ligands have been shown to be very effective catalysts for a variety of carbonylation and co-polymerization reactions. While a variety of complexes containing bidentate ligands are useful for such chemical conversions, the synthesis of stable metal complexes having high catalytic activity for a wide range of such reaction is often difficult.
Although many group VIII metal complexes involving bidentate ligands have been reported in the literature, the complex having the formula 1 has been synthesized for the first time and there is no prior art available for synthesizing these complexes.